THE CHOSEN ONE IN SOULCALIBUR
by Dshuck2119
Summary: During the Clone Wars, Anakin is alerted to a disturbance in the Force that leads him to another galaxy - and the two spirit swords. Will he rule the Galaxy with them? Or will he lose his soul? Rated T for violence and some gore
1. Chapter 1: DISTURBANCE

_Welcome to my first-ever fanfiction cross-over here! In this story, Anakin Skywalker feels a disturbance in the Force emanating from another Galaxy during the Clone Wars. Soon after, he has a vision of himself ruling the Galaxy with the spirit swords, Soulcalibur and Soul Edge. Enthralled, he begins a quest to seek out the swords, but there are countless obstacles in his path…and he uncovers the true price of power._

 _Of course, I do not own Star Wars or SoulCalibur, as all of their trademarks belong to their respective owners. If you enjoy this fanfic, please take a moment to check out my new novel,_ The Memoir of Valentine Koremdakoff for His Daughter, _which is available for purchase on Amazon now._

 _Enough of my jabbering. Enjoy!_

CHAPTER ONE: DISTURBANCE

Anakin Skywalker needed a rest.

The young Jedi Knight had had no respite ever since his marriage to Padme Amidala, the Senator from Naboo. Yes, he knew what being a Jedi in wartime meant, but…surely he could spend some time with his beloved wife, and train his apprentice Ashoka without constantly having to think about what the next day would bring.

And if his next day would be his last.

He was now in the meditation chamber of the Jedi Temple, meditating to find peace in the chaos of the Galaxy. In the midst of his meditation, however, he felt something…strange.

 _It was a disturbance in the Force…and an unusual one at that._

Anakin honed in on the disturbance. It was weak, but he could feel…two presences. One was of pure light…the other, an almost otherworldly darkness. Both of them…almost _called_ to him, as if they wanted him to seek them out.

But just as he tried to get closer…it was gone.

" _Just what was that all about?"_ Anakin thought.


	2. Chapter 2: QUESTIONS AND VISIONS

CHAPTER TWO – QUESTIONS AND VISIONS

A few hours later, Anakin was with his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, talking with him on the status of the awful war they had been fighting for a year now. Anakin didn't always like the attitude Obi-Wan showed him, as though his master was a big brother constantly trying to get a leg up on him…but now, he knew he needed some of his master's guidance concerning this…divergence in the Force.

"Master…I had a vision of something…something that may have even been outside our Galaxy," Anakin said. "I didn't understand it."

"Outside…of our Galaxy?" Obi-Wan asked, almost as if he was incapable of processing what he was told. The Jedi Master stroked his newly shortened beard. "Could you tell me more about it, Anakin?"

Anakin explained what had happened during his meditation, but Obi-Wan still seemed confused. "Two forces, one good and one evil, pulling on each other with equal force?" he asked, almost to himself. "Strange."

"What should I make of it, Master?" Anakin wondered.

"For now…," Obi-Wan paused, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You don't have enough information to make any judgment as to what to do. I say you should meditate on it further, Anakin…see if this thing is any real threat. If it isn't, don't worry about it."

"And if it is?"

"We'll deal with it when we know for sure."

Obi-Wan's choice of inaction frustrated his charge as he walked away. Anakin knew Obi-Wan was right…but the opportunity posed by this strange disturbance made Anakin want to investigate it.

Later that night, he went to his wife's apartment, where he found Padme Amidala studying over a matter that was going to be taken up by the Galactic Senate. Anakin settled down by his wife's side on the couch, kissing her cheek.

Padme turned to see the face of her new husband. "Oh, hello Ani!" she said, a big smile on her face. She then pulled a mirror out of her pocket to quickly investigate her appearance. "How was your day?"

Anakin opened his mouth to answer her…but then, the scene around him was replaced with blackness – deep, dark, inky blackness. Slowly…the blackness shifted into a sea of stars all around him…and he found himself seated on something odd.

 _Anakin looked down…and found that what he was seated on was a throne. At first glance…he found it hard to describe. The left side of the throne was silver with a pristine golden trim. The silver was shaped to look like the columns in the opera house…or the office of Chancellor Sheev Palpatine._

 _However…the right side reminded him of a monstrous beast. His right hand rested against what looked like a claw with four talon-like digits, a red orb shimmering in the center of the "claw." The red light of the orb screamed of madness…of the Dark Side of the Force. In fact, both sides of the Force were reflected in the construction of the throne._

 _Anakin looked all around the sea of stars…watching in amazed curiosity as, one by one, the planets of his Galaxy – and perhaps the entire universe – began to appear before him. Not only were there planets he knew – Endor, Corcusant, Yavin, and Tattooine, to name a few – but there were other planets he did not know. Anakin's heart began to race – as a child, he had wanted to explore the universe, seeing all the planets he could find._

 _It appeared, even though this was only a vision, that one of his childhood dreams may be on the verge of coming true. As Anakin took in the sight of all the planets, a burst of light larger than all the others caught his attention – and it quickly materialized into a bright blue planet with landmasses on its surface._

 _Anakin had seen this planet once or twice before, in some of the oldest star-charts the Jedi possessed. He had heard that the name of this planet was "Earth," and it was located in a Galaxy that was in another dimension. However, few bothered to investigate it, as the idea of civilizations in other dimensions was laughable._

 _Once again, he felt the divergence of Light- and Dark-side energies, this time much stronger than before. He could now see a pair of lights – one ice-blue, the other bright-red, concentrated on a part of a landmass near the center of the planet._

 _They were at war with one another._

 _For some odd reason…Anakin's hands reached down toward the large blue planet. Without warning, the two lights dimmed, as if they were pulling away from each other…and then flew toward him, almost as if he had summoned them. The blue light flew toward his left hand, and the red to his right, almost as if they knew their places._

 _Anakin snapped them both up, the red presence making a loud noise as it collided with his cybernetic right hand. It was now that Anakin saw the presences for what they were: a pair of swords. Power flooded his veins as he raised the blades high, an exultant expression on his face._

 _With these blades at his sides…Anakin Skywalker would rule the universe._

"Ani? Ani!" Padme cried insistently, causing his vision to dissipate. Anakin felt a pounding in his head, almost as if he had gotten drunk.

Drunk on power.

"Y-Yes?" he asked

"A-Are you okay?" she asked. "You…you acted like you fell into a trance!"

"I…I'm fine," Anakin said. "It…It was just a vision."

"About what?"

"I'm not sure if I know."

If Anakin Skywalker was curious before, his curiosity had been magnified tenfold. He _knew_ he had to search the star charts…find planet Earth…and find a way to get across the dimensions and locate the blades. Perhaps…would the Chancellor be willing to help him in his quest?

It was a gamble…but he had to try it.


	3. Chapter 3: A BRAND-NEW WORLD

CHAPTER THREE- A BRAND-NEW WORLD

The morning following Anakin's mysterious vision of the spirit swords, he made a trip back to the Jedi Temple and investigated the ancient star charts of the Jedi, wondering just where Earth was. Stories of the mysterious blue planet were few, he knew…but from what little he could find, they were a primitive, violent people. They were all human, a rarity in Anakin's mind, but they seemed so caught up with enriching themselves that they didn't take the time to notice anything going on in their Galaxy.

" _Blast,"_ Anakin mused, realizing just how far away – and how dangerous – such a trip would be. The trip would take him several years…unless he left everything behind, which he knew he could not do, the Jedi Council would never permit it.

"Master?" the voice of Asoka Tano, his Padawan, asked. Anakin looked up at her, rather surprised.

"What is it, Asoka?" Anakin wondered, stepping away from the charts and his crude calculations.

"Master Kenobi said you were being troubled by a vision of spirit swords. I…I found some information you might like to know – information in an ancient scroll that was taken from one of Count Dooku's ships during a raid."

"What would Count Dooku want with spirit swords?" Anakin asked.

"We don't even think he knew it was there – it was practically hidden in a pile of garbage, about ready to be pitched in the trash compactor," Asoka said. "To top it off, it was written in the ancient Earth script called "Greek," which would make it almost impossible to translate without the capabilities we have here."

"Did you translate it?" Anakin wondered.

"Yes," Asoka said. "There's not much information in the scroll, but it says the two spirit swords are called Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. Soul Calibur contains good energy, while Soul Edge is pure evil. The swords have been in existence on Planet Earth for thousands of years…and it appears that Soul Edge is on a constant quest to devour and taint as many souls as possible. There was a note at the bottom about someone named "Nightmare, the Azure Knight," but that was all I was able to gather."

Anakin found himself amazed at the Togmaruth. "Excellent work, Ashoka."

"Thank you," his Padawan replied…but then, she appeared to get a bit nervous. "Master Skywalker…you don't plan on hunting these swords down, do you?"

"I can't say I wouldn't want to – if someone could get a hold of these swords, it could end this war in our favor," Anakin explained. "However…it would be a long journey. One would have to give up everything in order to find the blades, and that's time I don't have. Don't worry, Asoka."

His Padawan smiled. Meanwhile, Anakin was almost lost in his thoughts.

" _Soul Calibur…Soul Edge…the two powers are dangerous when apart,"_ he mused. " _But…what would happen if I bring them together? Would they act like the Force…and balance each other out? And…could Palpatine have a way to cut down on the trip?"_

Later that afternoon, Anakin was in the office of Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, listening to him jabber on about a meeting in which Anakin had no interest. Nothing seemed to interest him today – not when the spirit swords seemed to occupy his mind.

"Anakin?" Palpatine asked. "Is something wrong?"

"The spirit swords." Anakin blurted out.

"The spirit swords?" Palpatine repeated, almost taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

Anakin told Palpatine everything he knew, and Palpatine hung on Anakin's every word. When he finished, Palpatine appeared dumbstruck.

"Do you truly believe one could rule the universe with these blades, Anakin?" Palpatine asked incredulously. "Do you believe they have that much power?"

"It certainly appeared as though they did – but I need a way to get there without telling the Council," Anakin said. "They would never let me go if they knew."

Palpatine paused, almost as if trying to come up with a way around the problem. "There is one way," he said. "It is a dimensional transporter, hidden deep within the bowels of the Jedi Temple…but no one up until now has been able to access it, at least, not since the days of the ancient Sith Temple, which, as we know, has been destroyed."

"So it's buried under a pile of Dark Side rubble?" Anakin asked.

"It should be…but there's a tunnel under the Opera House that will get you to it. It bypasses all the rubble, and is very easy to access. I can't go with you, Anakin…but I _will_ show you how to get there. Meet with me tonight, at midnight."

"Very well, Chancellor," Anakin said. "I will."

…

That night, Anakin meet with Palpatine as ordered. "Did you say your good-byes to your wife, Anakin?" Palpatine asked. "Even with this short route…there's no telling how long you'll be gone."

"Yes," Anakin replied. "I shouldn't be gone all that long, however."

"The destination is locked in on a place called "Rouen," in the nation of France," Palpatine said, handing him a small machine. "Keep this translator on you; not a one of them speaks Basic."

"Thank you."

Palpatine then led him to the transporter, a large, circular machine with a large computer on its periphery. "Good luck, Anakin." Palpatine said as he fired up the machine. "As the Jedi say…may the Force be with you."

Before Anakin could reply, he was blinded by a bright blue light…and everything was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: ROUEN

Chapter 4 – ROUEN

When Anakin "came to," he opened his eyes to see…a beautiful mansion. He wasn't sure of exactly where he was…but he knew he had made it to Earth. He smiled; the first part of his journey to find the spirit swords – getting to Earth – was complete.

Now came the hard part – locating the swords. He didn't know exactly where to start…but he knew if he could sense the swords through the Force, his search would be much easier. He closed his eyes…and could sense a conflict brewing in the mansion courtyard…

Cassandra Alexander cursed the gods as she tried to make another slash at Raphael Sorel, who dodged it with an expert parry. She had been hunting for her sister, Sophitia, for some months now – ever since some girl who looked like a carnival freak had snatched her niece, Pyrrha.

But for some reason, this crazy malfested seemed bent on stopping her. With every blow she tried, it seemed he was getting the better of her – not the other way around. " _Blast,"_ she snarled to herself. " _When will this guy get out of the way?_ "

The next thing she knew, a roar blasted through the courtyard – and a man with medium-length brown hair had practically backflipped in, a…strange-looking, swordlike weapon in his hand. The three maids of Raphael – she had to wonder if they, too, were malfested – approached him, armed with a rolling pin, a pan, and a small mace.

However…they were no match for the brown-haired man. With forceful, offense-driven strikes, he practically beat down all three of his combatants without even so much as breaking a sweat. The woman with the mace seemed to have the most luck driving him back, but she was not well trained with her weapon. This man, meanwhile, was – so well-trained, in fact, that he was practically removing the limbs of his opponents.

Raphael stopped fighting Cassandra, almost amused at the sight of this beatdown. As the last combatant fell, the malfested vampire turned, smiling as he faced the challenger.

"Well, well, well," he said. "A fresh combatant to seek out Soul Edge, I presume?"

"I seek both spirit swords," the man said. "I wish to use them…to bring peace."

"Peace? Bah!" Raphael snarled. "Not if I have my way about it."

"We shall see," the man replied. "I expect you seek a challenge from me."

"Of course."

"Don't let him bite you!" Cassandra yelled.

"Of course I won't!"

With those words, Cassandra flipped out of the way as Anakin Skywalker and Raphael Sorel dueled. Once again, Raphael used his fencing techniques to slash at Anakin – but Anakin was not playing around. With every blow, duck, and parry from the vampire, Anakin literally kept pushing himself into Raphael's face, giving the French nobleman no letup, no time to think. With every slice of his blade, Anakin began melting Raphael's rapier, doing more and more damage to the immortal malfested until Raphael collapsed to the ground, wheezing from deep pains in his chest.

Anakin pushed his foot onto Raphael's throat. "Where are the spirit swords?" he snarled.

"Hey! Back up, man!" Cassandra called. "If you want the swords, your gonna have to follow me! That man won't tell you a thing!"

Raphael laughed mockingly. "You were a worthy opponent…but you will never keep me away from Soul Edge…or Amy." With a wheeze, he shapeshifted into a bat…and disappeared.

"Blast!" Anakin snarled, turning to Cassandra. "Why did you distract me?"

"I have an idea of where we need to go to find the swords," Cassandra said. "We need to go to Osterburg, Germany. That's where Soul Edge is…where my sister is."

"Your sister?" Anakin asked. Almost without thinking, he accessed the Force again, something he did not do nearly as much as he was now. He focused on Cassandra…and felt a power, one good….but at the same time, polluted.

"Why should I say who my sister is…when I don't even know who you are?" Cassandra snapped, fixing her long, blonde ponytail and smoothing out her green uniform.

"Oh, that's right!" Anakin replied. "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"So…this Soul Edge…is trying to bring itself back together, to plunge this world into chaos?" Anakin asked.

"I think both of the swords are, personally. Soul Edge, however…has corrupted my sister's body. A shard of the sword…is in my niece's heart. I'm hunting down the swords…to save them."

"I see. Can I…follow you? I'm…kinda new here."

"Sure! Let's get out of here; this place is creepy."

And so…Anakin Skywalker and Cassandra Alexander made their way toward Osterburg.

It was **not** going to be an easy trip.


	5. Chapter 5: THE ALCHEMIST

CHAPTER 5 – THE ALCHEMIST

A couple of days later, Anakin and Cassandra were in a little fishing town on the coast, searching for the home of Ivy Valentine, a renowned alchemist. Anakin was a little confused as to why they had headed northwest instead of east, as he could sense the fragments of Soul Edge were gathering in the city of Ostheinsburg…preparing to be united together once again.

"If we're going to find Soul Edge, space boy, we have to locate Soulcalibur," Cassandra replied snarkily. "We can't destroy Soul Edge without it!"

Anakin wanted to argue, but he kept his mouth shut. "I hear that a man named Siegfried may have the blade…but I don't know if he still has it. The only other people the items could be with…are Kilik and Xiunghua, a pair of warriors in China. If that's the case…then Ivy will have to help us."

"I see," Anakin replied quietly. "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

"We'll start it tomorrow, space boy."

Anakin sighed. "Will you cut that nonsense out?"

The next day, the two warriors came to the Ivy Valentine mansion, Anakin taking the lead and knocking on the door. When no one answered, they tried the door…and found it unlocked. Realizing that they had to act quickly, they entered the house…to find Ivy, a woman scantily clad in a broken purple…uniform…clashing with a tall, dark-skinned man with a massive scythe.

" _You will not stand in the way of Soul Edge!"_ Zalasamel roared.

"That's what you think!" Ivy cried, twisting the Ivy Blade around her body. Anakin, meanwhile, began analyzing the fight…just as Cassandra caught sight of a purple-haired girl with a massive hoop blade.

" _Tira,"_ Cassandra growled. "You're mine!" The next thing Anakin knew, Cassandra had leapt to the balcony above Ivy and Zalasamel…leaving Anakin alone. Anakin was torn…it seemed that Ivy and Zalasamel were very evenly matched…but what was he to do?

Finally, he got tired of standing back and watching…and ignited his Lightsaber, leaping between Ivy and her scythe-wielding opponent. With his skill in Dijem So, he was able to keep shoving Zalasamel backward, cutting at his face and lower body. Unfortunately for him, the man's scythe protected his midsection…leaving Anakin almost unable to start finishing the duel.

Thankfully, just in the nick of time, Ivy's blade managed to slip beneath Zalasamel's feet, not only wounding him, but tripping him up. In an instant, the scythe-wielder was left open – wide, wide open. Anakin took the opportunity, slashing across the man's chest, causing him to scream as he fell. Anakin then stamped on his throat, causing the warrior to bleed….but then, Anakin could feel the corrupting power of Soul Edge…rising up in Zalasamel.

Something…beyond awful…was about to happen.

"Aargh…aah…GRAHHH!" the man roared. Anakin leapt off of the scythe-wielder…and then, he rose into the air, and vanished.

"Blast!" Anakin growled. Suddenly, however, he heard a...giggle from above him, and Tira appeared.

"Hmmm…your soul looks healthy, stranger!" Tira giggled, her Jolly persona in full control. "It's too bad I have to wait to let Soul Edge consume you!"

"I shall become the master of Soul Edge – not the other way around." Anakin smirked confidently.

Tira growled…and her Gloomy persona instantly seized her. "You are too weak to master the power of Soul Edge. You will be consumed…just like the whole world will be consumed."

With those words, she disappeared. Anakin's confidence kept him smiling…but then, he remembered Tira's words. He leapt up to the balcony, running to a badly wounded Cassandra.

"Are you all right, Cassandra?" Anakin asked, wrapping the bloodied warrior in a hug.

"N-no, not really," Cassandra admitted. "She beat the snot out of me, and then ran away when that other guy disappeared."

"He's going to Ostheinsburg," Anakin said. "He's taken another form…and I sense he's going there to join himself to Soul Edge. If he succeeds…then we'll definitely need Soulcalibur to stop the weapon."

"The one holding the blade is indeed Siegfried…he's on his way to the city," Ivy said. Anakin wondered when the famed alchemist would put on some actual clothes. "However…if you want to defeat them, you'll need to go to Asia…and gather two artifacts…the Kali-Yuga and the Krita-Yuga."

"Where do we go to find them?" Anakin wondered.

"I will not tell you," Ivy replied. "Until you tell me your name."

Anakin and Cassandra introduced themselves…but Ivy kept shooting Anakin a strange expression. "The reason I told you to gather the artifacts…is that you need to join them to your Lightsaber in a ritual," Ivy explained. "The spirit of Soulcalibur…Elysium…wishes to speak with you. I can sense it, even without the spirit sword here."

"Why?" Anakin wondered.

"I had dreams before you came here," Ivy replied. "The swords know that _you_ , Anakin Skywalker, can surpass both Siegfried and Nightmare. You can bathe the universe in utopia…or drown it in a night of eternal darkness. The choice is yours…and you must go the journey alone. Cassandra needs to remain here and heal her injuries."

"I'll join up with you again soon, Anakin," Cassandra said. "Please…go, and rescue my sister!"

"I won't let you down, Cassandra," Anakin told her. "I promise you that."


End file.
